efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 6th of June 2011
Raw Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZJl0MuP3zc *Smackdown Promo Plays cole commentary* Cole: The Zodiacs have controlled this match since the start its too be all over soon Rated Peep Superstar and Alton C trying to crawl to there Partners Now! Here we go! Alton C gets the tag and here comes Adam too! Cameron Moore is on a roll now! DDT! we know what's coming next The Zodiacs are history! Cameron Moore is setting it up he's got Adam 10 feet in the air! wait a minuete SPEAR! Rated Peep Superstar just interuppted this without the Ref Seeing Cameron Moore is down and out from a brutal spear! Adam goes for the pin the ref turns around! 1! 2! 3! The Zodiacs have done it again and they pull off another victory.... *After the promo Nexus, Rated Peep Superstar, Adam and The Head Hunter all four are seen standing in the ring.* Rated Peep Superstar: Beautiful isn't it? Haha..The Zodiacs are now unstoppable no matter how many times we prove it you will never understand how good we are..You will continue to boo us no matter times we beat any of your dumb superheros who you think are going to save you all from us but its not them we Zodiacs are the real ones helping you we are the future of this company! all four of us are nearly all champions here besides The Head Hunter the last one left.. Adam and Nexus the tag team champions!, Adam the United States Champion, Nexus the European Champion and the man holding this championship right in this ring holding this microphone The man who has defended this championship since Night Of Champions 5 damn Pay Per Views of holding this championship now! and I bet all of you here in this arena tonight couldn't hold the Divas Title for a month! But the main reason we're out here tonight is to make all four of us Champions so we have a little suprise for all of you The Head Hunter the man yet to be defeated in this company will get to hold a championship these idiots in that locker room could never hold a mid- card title so Te Zodiacs are being generous because under our permission tonight there will be a Battle royal tonight live on Raw the winner of that match will be the NEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION. *Rated Peep Superstar hands the mic to Head Hunter* Head Hunter: Sound's great guys.. Tonight on Raw will be the night I will prove myself to the EFW Fans here and I will also prove myself to the Zodiacs when I will win and become the first ever Cruiserweight Champion! Rated Peep Superstar: Hold up a minuete head hunter..Did you just say prove yourself to these fans? Let me tell you something if you really wan't to be something here in the Zodiacs and This entire company you got to focus on what you need and wan't not what these worthless fans who only pretend to be me right now to get there self esteem up sitting on there ass at home or here tonight in Boston! Head Hunter: I guess you are right if I focus on what these people wan't I will get too sidetracked and start losing more the only thing I'm going to do tonight is focus on that battle royal and making the best stable in EFW history the Zodiacs even more dominate! Adam: Hahaaha...Yeah nice speech you two..Now anyway let's move on too your tag team Champions me and Nexus us along with Head Hunter at TLC two weeks ago single handingly destroyed them new comers the guy who dares to call himself the most dangerous force in this company the Big SGA...The man who is supposed to be a five start wrestler Alberto Del Rio hardly put on a performance did he now? *Best In The World interuptts Adam's speech* Adam: Hold on a minuete before you speak! Who the hell do you think you are to just come out here and interuptt me!? BITW: I'll tell you exactly who the hell I am, I am the Best In The World litreally.. Adam: So you are trying to tell me a guy who hasn't been seen in 2 months now is calling himself the Best In The World!? Things have changed since you were last here kid because us four Zodiacs are the new Best In The World and we can destroy any one who dares to step foot face to face with us in a ring! BITW: Look here Adam last time I saw you, you were trying despreatly to climb the rankings of EFW everyday and you finally got there congratulations man..You cheated to get to the top wow... Adam: Look I never cheated in anything you are probably just jealous of my sucess here in EFW! *WWE Champion CM Punk GM of Raw Interuptts both men* WWCMP: ok both of you stop this stupid fight right now Best In The World I can tell you wan't a match after a long absence so how about you just prove that you are The Best In The World next on Raw when you go head to head with the United States Champion Adam! and tell you what if you manage to pull of somehow a victory in this match I'll give you just maybe give you a future Championship title opportunitty! As for Nexus you will go one on one with hmmm let me think the man who LOST! AT TLC! THE GHOST HUNTER! And don't think I forgot about my Worldheavyweight Champion Rated Peep Superstar! Because tonight all of your trash talking comes to an end! Tonight you go one on one toe to toe with a former 2 time EFW Champion that man being ME! Michael Cole: Oh my god what a schedule we already have lined up for tonight but next we kick off with some action as Adam will go head to head with Best In The World! Match 1) Best In The World vs. AdamEEF - Singles Match *'Backstage with CM Punk The Ultimate Savior* *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior is seen in his locker room hurt with bandages around him while he is holding his ribs* *Jason T walks in the locker room* CMPTUS: What the are you doing here didn't yoou get enough pleasure out of are last man standing match at TLC? Jason: Ha! Yes I got loads of pleasure out of it after I pushed ya damn sorry ass off a 20 foot ladder through 4 tables! and guess what? CMPTUS: What? Jason: I wanna do it again! CMPTUS: Jason it's good that you have allot of confidence man but sometimes that confidence can cost you a match so I'll give you a bit of information you may have got lucky at TLC where your ego into the match but that was just one time, one time kid..and at The Royal Rumble in two weeks I'd be happy enough to face you again but this time it'll be a tables Match! Now get out of my sight! '*'''Jason T attempts to open the door but it's locker* Jason: What the fuck is wrong with you idiot open the door! *CM Punk The Ultimate Savior attacks Jason T and hits a Tombstone continues to hide his unconcious body behind the couch* The Awesome One: Dear lord, after his match with Jason T at TLC 2 weeks ago I think his mind may have got messed up along with his body too! Michael Cole: Damn I think you are 100 percent correct on that one! But next on Raw we have our battle royal where the Cruiserweight Championship will now be established! In A battle Royal match! The winner will be the new Cruiserweight Champion of the world! *Backstage with TheBigSGA, The Canadian Destroyer and Alberto Del Rio all backstage* TheBigSGA: You see we are all in this Battle Royal for the vacant Cruiserweight Championship next on Raw all three of us so tonight I suggest we team up until the end and then go against each other and see who is the best man ok? Alberto Del Rio: ok sounds good we need to get inform everyone that we have to get out that unstoppable monster The Head Hunter first let's go.. *All There The BigSGA, The Canadian Destroyer and Alberto Del Rio all come out of the locker room and into backstage area* The Canadian Destroyer: Look there is, Ivan and Riyan talking over there* *The Three break up the two's conversation* Alberto Del Rio: do you mind if we talk to you for a second? Ivan: Urmmm, Sure go ahead guys.. Alberto Del Rio: Well you see us three me Canadian Destroyer and SGA have to try and eliminate the biggest threat in that match tonight The Head Hunter he hasn't even been pinned since he debuted here in EFW! so we're just asking for a little bit of help until we eliminate this guy alright? Riyan: Yeah I'm cool with it man, you Ivan? Ivan: I'm up for it now I got to go! '''Match 2) The Head Hunter vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Riyan The American Dragon vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. The Canadian Destroyer vs. The BigSGA - 6-Man Battle Royal for the Vacant Cruiserweight Championship! Match 3) The Ultimate Opportunist and CM Punk The Ultimate Savior vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin and Jason T - Tag Team Match. *Matt Code music hits as he comes down to the ring* I came here to say something after my huge victory over the EFW Champion on Smackdown this past week Cameron Moore couldn't hold a title for even that long so since we're both newcomers here Cameron Moore's time is up he couldn't get a legit reign here in this company so this place deserves a new better newcomer to be EFW Champion not some guy who hasn't won hardly anything in EFW since he debuted here! so I'm here offering the challenge in a #1 Contenders Match against Cameron Moore Next on Raw right here right now! to Face Chris Xtreme at the Royal Rumble for the EFW Championship! Cameron: Look rookie you debuted not even under a week your trying to take the way I did well at least I have one person who looks up to me so kid Matt is it? I'll give you your damn match so bring it on! Match 4) Cameron Moore vs. Matt Code - #1 Contenders Match for EFW Championship at The Royal Rumble! ''' '''Match 5) Nexus vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match *'''After the match Rated Peep Superstar comes out and spears The Ghost Hunter after the match after this WWE Championship CM Punk runs out and attacks Rated Peep Superstar building up there match* '''Match 6) Rated Peep Superstar vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match BQ: Rate Card